


Domestic monster

by Evillen



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марти смеется, сгибаясь, вцепляясь пальцами в раковину, истерично и очень искренее, потому что, кажется, теперь понятие "домашний любимец" будет восприниматься им слишком специфически.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic monster

**Author's Note:**

> Моей любимой Wandering_bullet

Марти не уверен, что он все еще сохраняет здоровый рассудок, впрочем, после того, что он пережил - это не удивительно. Удивительно другое: то, что вовсе не события в Хижине служат причиной его сомнений в собственном здравомыслии, а то, что происходит позже. То, как ему удалось спастись, когда вся лаборатория разлетелась к чертям, когда наружу вырвались монстры из всех людских кошмаров.  
Он отлично помнит лужи, нет, реки крови, везде, на стенах, на потолке, на бумагах и на том, что осталось от лиц людей, работавших здесь. А еще - задумчиво-мрачное лицо одного из монстров, мертвенно-бледное и изрезанное пилами. И то, с каким абсолютным спокойствием тот выдернул его из лап летающего, ну, кого-то похожего на дракона-мутанта.  
Наверное, это Стокгольмский синдром, не иначе, но Марти приникает губами к солоновато-металлическому лезвию, торчащему из его щеки в первый же раз, когда они остаются наедине и в относительной безопасности - в подвале Лаборатории, в опечатанном бункере, и монстр дергает Марти за шкирку, оттаскивая от бронированного стекла.  
Он мог бы рассмеяться, если бы не сковывающий ужас, потому что на лице у монстра самое настоящее удивление, и Марти скользит губами ниже, осторожно, чтобы не порезаться, и целует бледно-фиолетовые губы. Он думает, что будет противно или мерзко, или хоть... как-то, но он чувствует только растущее где-то в глубине возбуждение, острое, сильное, впрочем, ему особо не с чем сравнивать, потому что никто в его прошлой жизни не вызывал у него подобного. Та же Дана, с которой они провели вместе все детство, и он даже пару раз подглядывал за ней в душе - это все настолько мелкие ничего не значащие переживания, что он даже не может подобрать для них слов.  
Он скользит пальцами по жесткой коже робы, чувствуя все еще не запекшуюся кровь на ней, и не может понять, что им движет - страх? Наркотики? Какое-то безумное на грани психоза желание поблагодарить его? Впрочем, сейчас Марти не думает такими категориями, он просто выдыхает хрипло, шарит руками по телу монстра, пытаясь найти застежки на его робе и вздрагивает, когда тот сжимает оба его запястья, заставляя замереть.  
Монстр молчит, и Марти невыносимо хочется узнать о нем хоть что-то: как он попал сюда, кто он, что он, хотя бы какое у него имя, но тот ведет холодными - ледяными ладонями по бокам Марти, и парень чуть дергается, подрагивает мелко. В голове стучит "неубивайменяпожалуйста и ятактебяхочучтоэтобольно", и он не знает, какую именно мысль озвучить, и молчит, кусая губы, пока монстр стягивает с него джинсы и раздевается сам. А потом резко дергает его на себя, заставляя прогнуться в спине, опереться локтями о стол перед зеркальной стеной, и Марти смотрит, не может не смотреть, на то, что происходит за тонким и кажущимся ненадежным окном. Он смотрит как человекоподобные зомби поедают еще дергающихся людей, как какие-то, совершенно невообразимой формы существа вырывают людям языки, он смотрит широко открытыми глазами, и стонет, громко и надсадно, когда монстр позади него вталкивается одним резким движением.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Хрипит Марти, сжимая пальцы на столешнице так, то белеют костяшки и, невзирая на боль, сам подается назад, прогибаясь, закусываю до крови губу, и едва не оборачивается, когда слышит над ухом низкое, и почему-то совершенно нереальное.  
\- Форникус.  
Наверное, Марти на самом деле думал, что монстры не могут говорить. Но, если на то пошло, то и секс с монстром он себе не представлял до этого. Он обхватывает свой член ладонью, поддрачивая, пока боль и возбуждение не начинают мешаться в одно целое, и он не начинает задыхаться, постанывая на каждом толчке. Теперь у монстра есть имя, и от этого у Марти чуть кружится голова - а может и от нехватки кислорода, потому что пальцы Форникуса сжимаются у него на горле, достаточно для того, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода. Имя странное, не похожее ни на что, что Марти слышал раньше, и он перекатывает его на языке, хриплым шепотом, и кончает в свою ладонь, когда Форникус вталкивается в него на всю длину.  
Он не слишком хорошо помнит, что происходит дальше, и приходит в себя уже дома, на своей собственной постели, с разорванной окровавленной одеждой и ноющей задницей, а еще, кажется, подвывихнутым плечом, и долго смотрит на себя в большое зеркало в ванной, пытаясь понять, то ли он накурился так, что его избили и изнасиловали в подворотне, то ли все это было на самом деле.  
Благо, он живет один - вряд ли он бы смог объяснить родителям, почему в таком виде, а еще - почему он вздрагивает, вжимаясь в холодный кафель ванной, когда за его плечом раздается все тот же, низкий и хриплый голос, от которого тянет в паху и сердце уходит в пятки от ужаса.  
\- Я позволил себе остаться в твоем доме. Лаборатория больше непригодна для существования.  
И Марти смеется, сгибаясь, вцепляясь пальцами в раковину, истерично и очень искренне, потому что, кажется, теперь понятие "домашний любимец" будет трактоваться для него слишком специфически.


End file.
